LA PRIMERA VEZ (Demily)
by Chichibell
Summary: El destino los une por primera vez y no es en set de grabaciones, la chispa, la química, el amor nacieron mucho antes de saber si quiera sus nombres.
1. NOTA

Hola a todos como pueden ver vengo con una nueva historia, algo que ha rondado mi cabeza por muchos meses, LA PRIMERA VEZ, cuantas primeras veces debieron de haber tenido David y Emily, la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que bailaron, que se besaron o que actuaron juntos, de eso va a ir esta historia, espero que la disfruten mucho.

Deja tu REVIEW a partir del segundo capitulo

(que será el primero sin contar esta nota)

Este Fic será actualizado cada Sábado

y Mi otra historia SIN INTENCION DE LASTIMAR se actualizara los domingos.

Gracias por toda la paciencia que me han tenido nunca terminare de agradecerles.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN.


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

* * *

LA PRIMERA VEZ

\- EMILY-

No puedo creer que Zoo me vuelva a hacer esto, siempre lo hace, me enfrasca a mi en estas fiestas locas de Hollywood y después me abandona a mi suerte, siempre es así, un "Hola", apretones de mano, besos en la mejilla, varias copas de vino y no vuelvo a verla en toda la noche, yo ya debería de haber aprendido pero es mi hermana menor y desde pequeña siempre se las ha arreglado para salirse con la suya, ahora ya estoy aquí, sola, en la barra del bar, cualquiera creería que este sería el centro de la fiesta para los actores, claro si no tomaran en cuenta que siempre hay gente que les ahorra el trabajo de acercarse a la barra llevándoles las bebidas a donde estén haciendo cosas más "importantes", quedando bien o haciéndose los súper interesantes ante algún agente o director "famoso" y por eso estoy aquí, sola, con una copa de vino tinto, yo no soy ese tipo de actriz, no me llaman las fiestas y no tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme en una alfombra roja, de hecho debería estar en casa leyendo uno de los muchos libretos para los cuales quiero audicionar aunque se que difícilmente me van a elegir, no soy famosa, no he hecho muchos papeles, y sobre todo, no soy del tipo clásico de actriz de Los Ángeles.

Mejor que me acabe pronto esta copa para poder irme, bebo un sorbo más, y para rematar es mal vino, miró al otro lado de la barra, escuchó algún tipo de discusión, un mesero está con la cara mirando al suelo, y el que atiende la barra está intentando explicarle algo a un hombre, seguro es uno de esos actores que se creen la gran cosa, egocéntricos y déspotas, probablemente el mesero se está llevando un regaño por su culpa, lastima de lo guapo que es, alto, cuerpo fornido y marcado, pelo castaño y ojos interesantes, me mira un segundo, ¡Diablos! Creo que lo estaba viendo demasiado indiscreta, el sonríe y aparta la vista.

\- DAVID -

No puedo creer lo difícil que es conseguir una buena copa de vino en este lugar, dos meseros y ninguno ha sabido decirme de qué clase de vino barato están intentando darme, como dice mi padre "si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo", me acerco a la barra y el que atiende me suelta la misma historia que los meseros "es el vino más costoso del mercado, tiene un sabor delicioso" bla bla bla bla!... Basura!, le pido un Colgin Cabernet Sauvignon de 1994 mi favorito, y sabe que no me trague su discurso, enseguida saca la botella y elogió mi buen gusto, pero una mirada me distrae al otro lado de la barra, bonitas piernas, bonita sonrisa, bonitos ojos y además atentos a donde estoy, no apartó la vista y veo que se pone nerviosa sonrió y vuelvo a mi copa, mal día para traer argolla de matrimonio, le agradezco al mesero y al chico detrás de la barra, les dejo algunos dólares de propina y vuelvo a mi mesa pero no puedo dejar de mirar a la mujer en la barra, juego con el anillo en mi dedo, ¡Venga, solo platicare con ella un momento! Tal vez es aburrida o amargada o no me cause mayor atracción, pero mejor me quito el anillo no quiero que me rechace de inmediato.

-No deberías beber ese vino, es horrible – le digo cuando aún no puede verme y se sobresalta, puedo ver sus ojos más cerca y estaba en lo cierto, son los más azules que he visto,

-No se mucho de vinos –dice, vaya me decepciona un poco pero tiene remedio,

-deja que te invite una copa –hago señas el barman para que me ponga una copa más del mismo vino,

-sabes que aquí hay barra libre no? –es lista, espero no demasiado lista, sonrió y ella también lo hace, es linda,

-entonces deja que te invite una copa en otro lado –y ahí está el David ligón que siempre me mete en problemas, se supone que solo platicaría con ella, bueno no especifique dónde,

-estás intentando seducirme?-pregunta ella con un aire molesto aunque está mordiéndose el labio para esconder una sonrisa,

-no, solo intento que no bebas esa porquería de vino –claro solo es eso,

-ya estaba por irme a mi casa, esto no es lo mío –

-y qué es lo tuyo?-no se que me pasa pero no quiero que se vaya, aún no

-no lo sé –dice mirando al suelo, es tan frágil, no tiene idea de lo hermosa que es,

-solo será una copa, puede que lo averigüemos juntos –sus enormes ojos azules me miran, es como si pudiera descifrarme y desarmarme en un instante con ellos,

-esta bien, este lugar ya me estaba aburriendo –dice y se levanta, el mesero apenas llega con la copa que se quedara ahí intacta, vaya es alta, su piel es como porcelana y las ondas en su pelo caen sobre su pecho, su vestido no es despampanante pero debajo de él hay un bonito cuerpo con las curvas necesarias, la estoy mirando demasiado, pero es que no me explico como esa mujer no está en una película, o en una alfombra roja de los premios Oscar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo no olviden dejar sus comentarios me encantaría saber que piensan de esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

* * *

\- EMILY-

Cogemos un taxi, ambos hemos bebido más de dos copas y sería imprudente manejar así, en cuanto subimos el le da una dirección al chofer y este asiente y se pone en marcha, no tengo ni idea de a donde vamos solo puedo escuchar en mi cabeza las palabras de mi madre "nunca te subas a un taxi con un desconocido", demasiado tarde, pero este hombre no me da miedo para nada; es imposible conversar por el ruido de la música alta del chofer, eso me hace ser mas consiente de lo que pasa, el aire se vuelve más pesado, empiezo a sentir una verdadera atracción hacia él y estamos en lados opuestos del asiento, hay algo más en el ambiente, hay demasiada electricidad entre nosotros incluso sin mirarnos, él tiene la mirada al frente, su perfil es lo único que puedo mirar, su cabello levantado, sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca contraída, como si intentara no perder la concentración, nos miramos un momento y mi respiración cambia de ritmo, se que a él le pasa lo mismo, necesito acercarme, pero el carro frena y el chofer nos avisa que hemos llegado inmediatamente el sale del taxi y lo rodea para abrir mi puerta como todo un caballero me tomó de la mano y lo vuelvo a sentir, la electricidad atraviesa mi cuerpo y rebota en mi estómago, veo que él traga saliva, también lo habrá sentido, rápidamente aparta su mano y se vuelve para pagar el taxi.

-Que es este lugar? -le pregunto cuando ha vuelto a mi lado; el lugar es una mezcla de bar y taberna, paredes color ladrillo, no nos alejamos mucho de la fiesta pero está claro que aquí nadie se fija en lo que llevas puesto,

-Es de los mejores bares que conozco, y tienen la mejor reserva de vino, entramos? –dice el y yo asiento con la cabeza, el es de esos hombres, de los que tienen el don de hipnotizar a las mujeres con su encanto, sonríe y por un segundo creo que he hablado en voz alta pero se que no y sonrió también.

Para mi sorpresa nos sentamos de nuevo en la barra creo que el es un asiduo de ese lugar porque llama al cantinero por su nombre, nos pide dos copas de cabernet y el hombre nos sirve enseguida,

-este si es un excelente vino –presume el y me hace una seña para que brindemos, imito su gesto oliendo el vino primero y luego dando un sorbo,

el vino es dulce pero mi sistema solo puede manejar una reacción a la vez, el vino pasa a segundo término cuando los dos damos el segundo trago sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, ahí está otra vez la electricidad, puedo sentirla correr hasta la punta de mis dedos, por un momento creo que dejare caer la copa pero el se voltea y deja de mirarme,

-esta delicioso –digo y disimuló una sonrisa, no solo lo digo por el vino aunque eso solo lo pienso para mi,

-te lo dije, en esas fiestas nunca dan nada bueno –

-y por qué vas a esas fiestas? –

-es algo un poco obligatorio, una cláusula que aceptamos sin saber al convertirnos en figuras públicas –

-entonces no tengo esperanzas en encajar en ese mundo –

-eres manager o actriz? –pregunta el y por un momento me siento ofendida

-que te hace pensar que no soy una actriz? –digo sin poder evitar que se refleje mi enojo

-no me malinterpretes –dice él y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, se ve avergonzado, ahora no me siento tan enojada, -es sólo que usualmente las actrices están disfrutando de la fiesta y tu…-

-yo estaba sola en la barra, bueno te lo dije, eso no es lo mio –

-y porque estabas en la fiesta? –

-por mi hermana, a ella si que le encanta todo eso y bueno yo suelo ser su conductora designada –él suelta una risita y yo me relajo y hago lo mismo

-y qué hará ahora que no te encuentre? –

-se las arreglara –el me mira y sonríe de nuevo, yo estoy a dos sonrisas más de derretirme;

La plática pasa tan rápida que parece que conozco a este hombre de toda la vida, no nos centramos en los temas típicos de una noche de ligue, nada de hablar del clima ni de las noticias locales, hablamos de cosas más profundas, de cómo descubrimos que queríamos actuar o de que el nervio del primer día de grabación nunca se va, hablamos tanto que la botella de vino ya nos hacía compañía permanente casi a punto de terminarse.

\- DAVID -

Sin duda mi vida ahora se ha dividido entre el antes de conocer a esta mujer y después, nunca había conocido a nadie, al menos en este negocio, que tuviera sus pensamientos, que fuera tan centrada y apasionada, pero al mismo tiempo humilde, humana, me sentía mejor persona solo con verla, le platico cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, y me rio, por fin me río, creo que no lo he hecho en semanas y se siente tan bien, su sonrisa me tiene tan impactado que no puedo contenerme, la miro y no apartó la vista ella borra la sonrisa pero sus ojos se quedan directo a los míos, solo somos los dos y una melodía de fondo;

-me encanta esa canción –dice ella y mira su copa y comienza a cantar, conozco la canción es de Elvis "cant help falling in love with you" (no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti), es lenta la letra luce delicada en su labios,

-entonces bailemos –digo mientras tomo la mano que tenía recargada en su rodilla, ella duda un momento pero no aparta la mano,

-creo que estamos demasiado tomados para esto y no hay pista de baile aquí –

-es un bar, aquí no necesitas una pista, solo te levantas –jalo un poco de su brazo y logró que se ponga de pie, -pones tus manos aquí –digo acomodándolas sobre mi nuca –y yo pongo las mías aquí –sus caderas son el sitio correcto, la veo sonrojarse pero el Rey sigue como música de fondo;

nos movemos de un lado a otro la cercanía va a acabar conmigo, sus ojos están a escasos centímetros de los míos, y su boca, Dios!, su boca es un imán que atrae la mía, baja sus manos a mi espalda y se pega mas a mi cuerpo, creo que ya perdí en este juego pero ella recarga su rostro en mi pecho y yo la envuelvo en mis brazos, "I cant help falling in love with you" , incluso Elvis lo sabe, no puedo evitarlo el tiempo se ha detenido, la gente ha desaparecido, he escuchado a amigos decir que eso pasa cuando te enamoras, yo me he casado dos veces y nunca había vivido algo así y a esta mujer la conozco hace un par de horas, la música se detiene y ahí estamos frente a frente envueltos en no se que tipo de magia, si es que eso existe, tal vez es el vino, o la buena música pero acabó con la tortura que son sus ojos para mi, me acercó más y su boca es lo próximo que siento, sus labios delicados como toda ella,

-quieres ir a otro lugar? –QUE?, de verdad lo he dicho, vaya!, solo iba a hablar con ella y ahora estoy besándola y no solo eso, ahora quiero dormir con ella, venga David lo vas a volver a hacer, esto esta mal, me repito una y otra ves en los segundos que ella tarda en decirme "si, si quiero".

Vuelvo a besarla y regresamos a la barra para pedir la cuenta y un taxi, mi sentimiento de culpa está luchando contra esto que siento con ella, amor a primera vista, lo he padecido varias veces pero ahora esto cambiaba el concepto totalmente, quería hacerlo no solo por hacerlo, quería que significara algo y empezar con una mentira no me parecía lo correcto.

Por fin nos avisan que esta el carro afuera, no lo haré ya lo decidí, ella toma su bolsa y salimos del bar,

-espera –sí, me estoy acobardando, pero realmente quiero hacer bien las cosas esta vez

-que pasa? –me dice y estoy seguro de que puede verme dudando,

-quiero decirte algo –claro, es obvio que quiero decirle algo, pero no logró echarle huevos,

-lo que me vas a decir es algo que no me puedes decir después? –me pregunta pegándose a mi cuerpo

-no lo sé –la respuesta mas tonta, pero sus manos en mi espalda y su boca tan cerca de la mía me han quitado toda la concentración

-entonces por qué quieres decírmelo? –no se si hace esto a propósito, su mirada traviesa, sus labios cada vez más cerca,

-es que creo que esto puede ser importante –contestó con lo poco de concentración que me queda, nunca aprendí a trabajar bajo presión eso está demostrado,

-y por qué crees que esto puede ser importante? –Dios tiene que hacer tantas preguntas y tantos movimientos con los labios?

-no se, pero tengo ganas de besarte –mis palabras salen sin filtro desde mi cerebro y ya no importa nada mas,

Su boca me da una respuesta pero no en palabras, solo acción, puedo decir que me besa, ella me besa y luego yo no sé de mí, la aprieto a mi cuerpo y la beso también, sus labios, su lengua, su cuerpo, la acercó a la pared y casi nos devoramos hasta que el claxon del taxi nos hace reaccionar, nos separamos sonrojados y echamos a reír, la jalo y abro la puerta para que entremos en el auto, le doy una dirección al conductor y en cuanto el me confirma que sabe como llegar yo vuelvo a mi tarea de no dejar que me encuentre la culpa en los labios de esta mujer.

* * *

 **Muchas Gracias aceptar esta nueva historia, les aseguro que no descuidare Sin Intencion de Lastimar :D, no olviden dejarme sus reviews me hacen feliz!**


	4. Chapter3

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

\- EMILY-

El viaje me ha parecido demasiado corto, y me compadezco un poco del conductor del taxi que ha tenido que aguantar el ruido de nuestras bocas acariciándose una y otra vez sin parar un solo momento, bajamos a toda prisa, él me sujeta firme de la mano cuando llegamos a recepción, nunca había venido a este hotel, ni siquiera sabía que existiera pero parece lujoso, el habla tranquilamente con la recepcionista que se lo está comiendo con los ojos y por un segundo me dan ganas de besarlo frente a ella para demostrarle que ese hombre es mio, por esta noche pero al fin mío, pero en vez de eso me recargo en su pecho y ella pone cara de fastidio mientras yo disfruto mi victoria.

Al fin tenemos la llave de uno de los cuartos del sexto piso, seis pisos, eso si es tortura, mientras esperamos el elevador el aprovecha para besarme el cuello, y las piernas me tiemblan busco su boca y volvemos a besarnos apasionadamente hasta que las puertas del elevador se abren, dos hombres trajeados se bajan no sin antes vernos con diversión, ambos reímos y nos metemos a toda prisa antes de que se cierre, el pulsa el botón y me recarga contra el fondo del elevador, sus manos me tienen prisionera y su boca ha conseguido atarme a él, sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda mientras las mías juegan con el cabello de su nuca, jadeo intensamente mientras él baja sus labios a mi escote, recargo mi cabeza mirando al techo, la luz del elevador me calienta mucho mas, siento sus manos subir por mi entrepierna y me estremezco al sentir su tacto sobre mi ropa interior, ahogó un gemido y el elevador para de golpe, hemos llegado a nuestro piso en pocos segundos, los dos nos miramos divertidos y yo salgo primero por la puerta jalandolo de la mano que antes me acariciaba, no llegamos ni a al primer metro cuando siento sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda y me jalá hacia él, besa mi cuello y yo pierdo el control, volvemos a descontrolarnos sobre la pared, su lengua me llena, no separamos nuestras bocas ni un instante, el pega más su pelvis a la mía y me deshago, jalo su camisa y se la desfajo, por fin toco su abdomen, es duro y marcado, lo miro a los ojos y noto que el arde de deseo igual que yo, hago un esfuerzo por caminar mientras nos besamos y paramos sobre la siguiente puerta, por suerte es la nuestra, lo miro impaciente y el me observa sin entender,

-la llave –le digo,

sonríe avergonzado y pasa la tarjeta por el detector, la luz se pone verde y abre en un instante, el me deja entrar a mi primero mientras coloca el letrero de no molestar, el cuarto es bastante lujoso, al menos para un lio de una noche, en la habitación hay un sofá, una tele, un área de bebidas, la cama está separada en otra pieza, de principio no logro verla del todo, vuelvo a ver hacia atrás y noto que él me observa, aunque no con pasión como en el elevador, ahora me mira diferente, se me eriza la piel y por un momento pienso que el seria un candidato perfecto para el puesto de "El hombre con el que puedo compartir toda la vida", imaginarlo hace que me maree, la sensación es tan intensa y el solo me esta mirando, me pregunto si realmente quiero acostarme con él sin haberlo conocido un poco mas, o si podre sentirme asi después de tener una noche de sexo casual.

\- DAVID -

Esta mujer es hermosa, en el bar y en el elevador la iluminación no la hacía nada de justicia, pero tenerla aquí, solo para mi, iluminada a toda potencia es un acto único, es como observar miles de planetas, galaxias, todo en esos ojos azules, y su piel, su piel es brillante, es tan blanca que da miedo ensuciarla, y aun en la distancia se distingue lo delicada y tersa que es, mi corazón está a mil por hora, no puedo dejar de verla, es tan intenso, tengo la necesidad de imaginarme a su lado, de pensar en nosotros tomados de la mano, o tomando una copa de vino frente a una chimenea, o abrazándola en un dia lluvioso, me duele el pecho solo de pensar que me es imposible hacer todo eso, pero respiro hondo, no voy a pensar en nada más que en el ahora, el futuro y el pasado se acomodaran después de esta noche, pero por ahora solo quiero seguir viéndola sonreír de esa forma, me acerco a ella y recargo mi frente en la suya y así nos mecemos por un instante, tomo sus mejillas y la beso, delicadamente esta vez, poco a poco nos separamos y tomo su mano mientras caminamos hacia la cama, nunca había estado en este lugar, no es de los que suelo frecuentar cuando me apetece tener alguna distracción, la cama es grande con muchas almohadas y cojines adornándola, hay una lámpara a cada lado y algunos detalles del hotel, ella se sienta en la orilla de la cama mientras yo sigo de pie frente a ella, le acaricio el rostro mientras ella hace un hermoso gesto llevando mi mano hacia sus labios dándome un pequeño beso, me soprende, nunca nadie me habia besado las manos, me acerco a su boca y vuelvo a besarla mientras ella desabotona lo que puede de mi camisa, yo me separo para sacarla completamente y ella lleva su boca a mi estomago, me besa el abdomen y es maravilloso sentir su tacto en otra parte de mi cuerpo, la invito a acostarse mientras yo me agacho a quitarle los zapatos, acaricio sus pies sin dejarla tocar el suelo, y subo por sus piernas hasta toparme con el borde de su vestido, lo subo hasta su cintura y luego ella se vuelve a levantar para sacárselo por arriba, trae un sujetador sin tirantes color piel y un bikini del mismo tono, su vientre es perfectamente plano y los vellos de su abdomen son blancos como terciopelo, hago un esfuerzo por no devorarla a besos pero tengo que quitarme los zapatos también, y los pantalones, ella está expectante sobre la cama con las manos recargadas sobre las sábanas, le preguntó si apago la luz pero ella niega con la cabeza, eso me encanta mas, podré mirarla a toda luz, vuelvo a su boca y con delicadeza acarició su lengua, despacio, sin arrebatos, ella lleva sus manos a mi espalda como si quisiera estar aun mas cerca, yo la tomo por la cintura y la subo más a la cama después subo hasta llegar al sujetador del cual me deshago, pasó un dedo entre sus pechos y ella gime un poco y sus poros se dilatan, beso su cuello, luego sus hombros y con mis manos acaricio sus senos, son tan suaves como el resto de su piel pero están especialmente duros, bajo mi lengua hasta ellos y los disfruto delicadamente, ella ahoga un grito cuando sopló sobre la humedad que dejó en uno y sujeta mi cabeza para que no separe mi boca de ellos, meto una de mis manos bajo su cuerpo y la acercó más al mío, siento que soy un primerizo sintiéndome a tope aun con la ropa puesta, me pego mas a su vientre y ella gime volviéndome loco, quisiera llevar esto al límite ahora mismo pero me contengo, necesito hacerlo con calma y el problema es que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice asi, por lo regular voy a por ello y me retiro al terminar pero con ella no quiero eso, bajo los besos por su estómago y luego hasta topar con su ropa interior, meto mis dedos entre el elástico y la bajó hasta sacarla por sus pies, luego hago lo mismo con mis boxers y vuelvo a recostarme sobre ella, nos acariciamos íntimamente, mientras nos besamos, él le lleva una de sus manos a mi rostro y con la otra me guía a su cuerpo, yo me pierdo en ella, la beso y repetimos el ritmo una y otra vez, la posición del misionero no es de mis favoritas, pero con ella significa mirarla todo el tiempo y eso es mejor que cualquier cosa, atrapo cada uno de sus gemidos con mi boca, siento cada uno de sus latidos sobre mi pecho, nos perdemos en cada uno de los movimientos y lentamente los dos conseguimos el orgasmo, y yo consigo el paraíso al estar en ella, aprieto los labios para no decirle que la amo, seria extremadamente raro decírselo a alguien que apenas conoces, aunque nunca me sintiese tan completo como en este momento junto a ella.

 **Ya se que los capítulos son muy cortitos, pero no quiero que la historia termine tan rapido, ademas el tamaño lo compenso con el contenido (se pone roja), debo decir que este capítulo no es ni la mitad de fuerte que el que viene así que déjenme sus reviewe si quieren que siga publicando, nos leemos el domingo con SIN INTENCIÓN DE LASTIMAR.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

* * *

-Emily-

Me despierto sin saber cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos quedamos dormidos, aún está oscuro afuera por lo que creo que aun es de madrugada, sonrió al sentir una mano rodeándome la cintura, por un segundo creí pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero ahí estoy, en un hotel que nunca había visto, con un hombre que recién conocí, si se lo contara a mis amigas se reirían y creerían que me lo he inventado, pero lo que ha pasado esta noche ni yo logro creérmelo.

Consigo salir de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido, por un instante me ronda por la mente irme sin despedirme pero al instante me encuentro con dos problemas para hacerlo, uno, no he encontrado mi vestido por ningún lado, cosa que me hace ruborizarme y dos, apenas ver a ese hombre solo en la cama he tenido una especie de melancolía, como si nunca más pudiera apartarme de él así que me resigno, ya he dado el primer paso haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, puedo quedarme un poco más y averiguar qué sucede después.

Me sirvo un vaso de agua mientras observo la ciudad a lo lejos, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que me asusto al sentir sus manos en mi cintura, sonrió aunque no creo que el no me ve, la luz apenas se cuela por las ventanas, siento sus manos haciendo aun lado mi cabello para besarme el cuello y siento un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo,

-crei que te habias marchado- me dice mientras besa mi oreja y yo niego con la cabeza –tenia sed-alcanzo a decirle entre gemidos mientras me voltea para vernos frente a frente, -Yo también tengo sed ahora- su lengua ataca arrebatadamente la mía y lentamente baja por mi cuello mientras sus manos suben hasta mis pechos bajo la ropa, -te queda muy bien mi camisa- yo me rio por el gesto, -no encontré por ningún lado mi vestido- le digo mientras el continua bajando sus besos hasta mi escote, -pues me alegra- yo ya no puedo articular palabra desde que sus labios bajan hasta mi ombligo, siento la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo hasta llegar a lo mas profundo entre mis piernas, miro hacia abajo y no puedo creerme lo que veo, el esta incado sobre la alfombra y besa delicadamente mi monte de venus, oh Dios mio, veo estrellas al sentir su lengua acariciando mi intimidad, y un grito sale sin control al sentir su aliento sobre mis plieges húmedos yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo para mirar lo que el hace pero luego uno de sus dedos comienza a acariciarme, los gemidos ya son imparables, me aferro a la mesita del agua y el continua arduamente su trabajo, su lengua y sus manos consiguen hacer que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas exploten al mismo tiempo, las piernas me tiemblan cuando el vuelve al nivel de mi boca, lo beso sin dudarlo, me embriago de su boca y entiendo la sed a la que se referia, el me coje en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama no alejo mis labios de los suyos y aunque el me coloca a mi sobre la cama no tardo nada en cambiarle de lugar, el ya me ha hecho gozar con sus caricias, ahora quiero ser yo quien sacie su sed, me quito la camisa y me subo sobre el, con una pierna en cada lado, le beso el abdomen y luego el pecho el se levanta y alcanza mi rostro, me acomoda el pelo detrás de las orejas, ahí estamos de nuevo, después de un momento salvaje nos miramos y es como si ambos deseáramos mas, mas que solo pasión, mas que solo un rollo de una noche, estoy sentada sobre su miembro, los dos estamos húmedos, pidiendo algo más, le acaricio la espalda y él me acerca a su rostro, nos besamos, con calma, con delicadeza, enredo mis dedos en su pelo y el me levanta para unirnos profundamente, suspiro al sentirlo dentro de mi, al estar arriba soy yo quien lleva el ritmo, me gusta disfrutarlo centímetro a centímetro así que lo hacemos lento, mirándonos a los ojos, teniendo la conversación más intensa sin decir una sola palabra, cuando voy más rápido él gruñe junto a mi cuello y baja hacia mis pechos, los besa y yo termino de entregarme, el me besa antes de que lleguemos al orgasmo y nuestros gemidos quedan guardados en la boca del otro, no se cuanto tiempo permanecemos en la misma posición sin movernos solo abrazándonos y acariciándonos con delicadeza.

\- DAVID -

He vivido la mejor noche de mi vida en los brazos de una desconocida, aunque al sentirla sobre mi pecho siento que todo mi ser le ha pertenecido desde siempre, acaricio su espalda, paso mis dedos por su pelo, escucho su corazón junto al mío y aun no entiendo cómo es que hemos llegado tan lejos, ella se levanta un poco para mirarme y eso termina por satisfacerme,

-te quieres dar un baño? –preguntó mientras nos giramos quedando los dos sobre la cama, mirándonos frente a frente,

-me encantaría –dice ella sonriéndome, o mejor dicho, desbaratándome con una sonrisa,

me levanto de la cama y caminó hacia el baño sin ningún pudor, ni siquiera me vuelvo a poner los boxers pero noto que ella lo disfruta, lleno la bañera con agua tibia hasta la mitad y reviso entre los aditamentos que da el hotel para mejorar la experiencia en la bañera, burbujas con aroma a vainilla, y al borde un aceite de lavanda, ella llega justo cuando cierro la llave de agua, sorprendentemente ella si ha tenido reparo en caminar desnuda, lleva puesta una de las batas satinadas que, me imagino, había en la habitación, sin embargo no me molesta la vista, al contrario, me reconforta saber que tendré la oportunidad de desnudarla de nuevo; me acerco hasta ella y mi boca tiene imán con la suya, la beso como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, o como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, entre besos rosamos nuestras narices y pegamos nuestras frentes, sin mirarnos entendemos esa caricia como algo mas intimo, nos unimos en un solo pensamiento; mis manos bajan hasta la cinta de la bata y me deshago de ella, la deslizó por sus hombros y cubro su piel con mis besos, cuando baja lo suficiente la dejamos caer sobre el suelo provocando que apenas y roce el resto de su cuerpo.

Esta vez sí bajó la intensidad de las luces, y la ayudó a entrar a ella primero en la bañera, su piel se cubre de espuma al instante, y luego la sigo yo llevando el volumen del agua casi a niveles catastróficos, los dos estamos de frente recargados cada uno en sentido contrario, agradezco que la bañera no sea demasiado larga, sólo así puedo sentir sus suaves piernas rozando las mías, me levanto un poco y me acerco mas hacia ellas, tomó una primero y un poco de gel de vainilla también y comienzo a frotarla, empiezo por su pie y subo hasta la rodilla enfatizando en la parte interna, llegó hasta sus pliegues y noto como ella empieza a gemir pero no llegó más arriba, paso a la otra pierna y ella me mira un poco decepcionada pero divertida, vuelvo a mi tarea de igual manera, pasando por sus dedos hasta la parte interna de sus muslos y ella vuelve a gemir, arquea la espalda dejando a la vista sus pechos pero yo no subo mas, le pido que se ponga de espalda a mi para poder lavársela y ella lo hace a pesar de su inconformidad, se pega bastante a mi cuerpo y yo le paso el pelo de un solo lado para comenzar a frotarle con el gel de baño, cubro sus hombros y luego sus brazos, pasó a su espalda y desde atrás alcanzó su abdomen, llegó al límite donde comienzan sus pechos y ella suspira pero no los toco, noto como se mueve desesperada para que lo haga pero me resisto, y ahora coloco su pelo del otro lado, mientras vuelvo a recorrer mi camino mis manos se quedan quietas y es que las de ella se han metido entre nosotros y ahora me acarician desde el abdomen hasta mi miembro, solo eso basta para que termine con la tortura y comience a frotar sus pechos, el jabón ayuda a que mis manos resbalen y supongo que puedo decir lo mismo de las de ella, me lleva al límite y las caricias ya van acompañadas de besos en su cuello y hombros, inclusive paso mis dientes por su piel dejando pequeños hilos rojos de irritación, pero ella no se detiene, cuando creo que me hará terminar se para y se da vuelta poniendo su pelvis sobre mi, la tomo de la cadera y hundiendo mi boca en la suya nos volvemos a fundir en uno, mis manos se aferran a su espalda y me siento completo, nuestras lenguas se acarician con el mismo ritmo que el agua que vibra entre nosotros y a pesar del éxtasis en el que me había dejado tardamos muchos vaivenes lentos en llegar al climax.

* * *

 **Ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta historia, que se imaginan que va a pasar cuando se conozcan? dejenme sus reviews quiero saber sin les esta gustando.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

-Emily-

Después de realmente bañarnos logramos salir a la habitación, nos cubrimos con batas de baño a juego, nos miramos incansablemente y me vuelve a rodear entre sus brazos, como si tratáramos de mantenernos en esa burbuja por más tiempo pero aun cuando salimos del baño la burbuja entre nosotros permanece, camina sobre nosotros evitando que lo que sea que esté afuera nos afecte, el me ayuda a secarme el pelo y yo hago lo mismo con el suyo, es más castaño de lo que lo había notado, inclusive le noto mechones rubios, su rostro es tan dulce cuando no nota que lo miro y tan penetrante cuando me descubre; nos metemos en la cama con las batas puestas, solo nos iluminan las luces de la ciudad que se cuelan por las cortinas, no volvemos a acariciarnos, sin embargo me siento demasiado satisfecha para quejarme, al final vuelve a vencernos el sueño, el me rodea por la espalda y con un beso en mi hombro me quedo dormida por segunda vez.

-David-

Me despierto cuando el sol comienza a salir, se que para esta hora mi esposa ya debe tener una idea de a donde he ido toda la noche, siempre jugamos el mismo juego, ella sabe a donde voy cuando no duermo en casa y cuando llegó finge no saberlo, me siento mal por lastimarla, sobre todo porque me cuesta demasiado identificar las cualidades que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, sin embargo esta noche a sido distinta, nunca he amanecido en otro sitio y nunca había sopesado la idea de no volver nunca, pero la mujer que respira junto a mi pecho lo ha cambiado todo, pensaba que después de acostarme con ella seria como con las demás, que perdería el encanto y acabaría por marcharme tras la promesa de volverle a hablar, pero nada de eso ha pasado, lo único que quiero es volver a besar, volverla a mirar directo a los ojos, lo único que quiero es lo único que no puedo hacer, quedarme.

-Emily-

entro en mi casa con la esperanza de poder tomar una ducha y dormir todo el dia, he terminado con la mente hecha un lio y el cuerpo agotado pero por desgracia no podré hacer nada de eso para mi sorpresa mi hermana está sentada en la salita de estar, aún lleva la pijama por lo que intuyo se acaba de levantar, me mira y se le abren los ojos como nunca lo había visto, sí, es la primera vez que llegó a esta hora a mi casa, o mejor dicho, es la primera vez que llego a mi casa después que ella.

-Emily Erin Deschanel, donde pasaste la noche?- hace eso de hablarme por mi nombre completo como si fuera mi mamá a punto de regañarme pero esta divertida, definitivamente no me va a regañar, probablemente solo se burle de mi un poco,

le hago señas de no tener ganas de hablar pero ella me sigue hasta mi cuarto, me tiro sobre la cama e intenté ignorarla pero me jala hasta dejarme boca arriba,

-cuéntame todo, donde te metiste?, te vi en la barra y luego ya no estabas, pensé que te habías aburrido y me habías dejado sola -

-sabes que no lo haría, además seguro que no te diste cuenta hasta que querías volver a casa-

-he no seas injusta, no siempre hago eso- en realidad si, siempre hace eso, -pero tu,- dice señalándome con el dedo -te fuiste con alguien, cuéntame, es guapo?, es un productor?, anda cuéntame - me mueve como si intentara despertarme y me divierte ver que ella aun sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña queriendo jugar,

me levanto y me siento en la orilla de la cama y no puedo evitar suspirar al recordar todo lo que pase la noche anterior, y lo que paso cuando desperté, miro a mi hermana y la invito a que se acerque y comienzo a contarle todo.

-Entonces se fue?, después de esa noche tan… el muy idiota se fue?-

-no se que esperaba, era obvio que el solo buscaba un acoston y ya -

-claro que no, si eso hubiera sido no se hubiera quedado-

-no se quedó, se fue, desperté sola con una nota, claro que solo quería un acoston-

-pero se quedó por más de un acoston, fueron tres - dice lo ultimo con risa burlona y yo me ruborizo, específicamente no fueron tres pero solo eso le dije a mi hermanita

-no me voy a quebrar la cabeza, fue lo que fue y ya-

-tu cara no dice eso, enserio no te dijo sus apellidos? -

-no me dijo ni su nombre, si no fuera por la chica de recepción que me informo que el Señor "David" había dejado un taxi a mi disposición no sabría ni eso-

-Tienes idea de la cantidad de "David's" hay solo en Estados Unidos?- Si lo imagino, pero no se lo digo, me recuesto en la cama y cubro mi cara con una almohada,

me muero de vergüenza por haber accedido a una noche asi, con un desconocido, intentó pensar que lo olvidare en algún momento pero me es imposible, cada recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, la forma en que nos mirábamos me gritan que no solo fue sexo, fue algo más, y ahora no tenía ni idea donde volvería a encontrármelo, mi hermana es muy considerada y me deja dormir prácticamente todo el día, al despertar el sol ya se ha metido y tengo la sensación de haber estado soñando todo el tiempo.

cuando salgo del cuarto mi hermana está en el sofa con mi computadora abierta, miró sobre su hombro y tiene seis páginas de diferentes búsquedas con el nombre de "David" aunque por su cara ninguna ha arrojado un a lista que podamos revisar en algo menos que cinco vidas.

-Tu chico escogió bien su nombre, es imposible rastrear a alguien que se llame David, segura que asi lo llamo la recepcionista?, tal vez escuchaste mal - niego con la cabeza y me siento a su lado,

aun tengo el cuerpo adolorida y creo que en lugar de la mejor noche de mi vida he tenido un mal virus que me ha dejado acabada, miro al techo mientras escucho el tecleo de la computadora y vuelvo a recordar los besos en el cuello que me daba un hombre desconocido, la piel se me eriza al instante y me da un vuelco el corazón cuando la computadora suena,

-es un email - me avisa Zooey y luego da un grito que terminó de despertarme -un casting!, están pidiendo que te presentes la próxima semana - le arrebató la computadora y compruebo lo que me dice,

En una semana tengo un casting para el que me he estado preparando desde hace un mes, mande mi solicitud por correo y ahora necesitan verme, me levanto del sillón y me llevo la computadora a mi cuarto, repaso el correo un millón de veces y decido ponerme a practicar, me han enviado parte del libreto con una escena marcada que quieren que interprete y así cierro el capítulo de la noche anterior y decido olvidarlo.

-David-

no puedo creer que haya sido tan cobarde, bueno en realidad si lo puedo creer, es muy típico de mí salir corriendo, no se que me ha pasado estaba a punto de despertarla para darle un beso y luego ya estaba en el lobby pidiendo dos servicios de taxi, uno para mi y uno para ella, al menos no soy cobarde y desconsiderado, para ser sincero me dio pánico, al verla y ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía, supe que no podría hacerle daño, al menos no más del que ya le había hecho y sobre todo sabía que si lo hacía nunca podría vivir con las consecuencias, por eso me fui, por eso no la bese, aunque con eso me hubiera arrancado el último pedazo de corazón que me quedaba.

Afortunadamente el trabajo no me ha permitido pensar en nada durante el día, los nuevos proyectos llegaron en el momento indicado, vueltas a los estudios, lecturas de libretos, y castings infinidad de castings, no para mí, mi personaje ya está asegurado, ahora lo que necesitamos es una co estrella pero a pesar de los numerosos nombres famosos que han pasado por las pruebas ninguno nos ha dicho nada, me he aburrido como nunca con este proceso, sinceramente nunca imaginé vivir mi vida así, encerrado en estudios, posando para una cámara, es difícil vivir como actor, llegas a olvidar en qué momento tienes que dejar de actuar, cuando llego a casa todo empeora, mi actor interno sale y saluda a mi esposa, cena, bebe vino y luego se va a la cama, las noches son lo más difícil, y han empeorado desde aquella noche, es raro sentirte fuera de lugar en tu propia casa, miro a la mujer a mi lado y no la reconozco, no encuentro calor en su cuerpo, no me encuentro a mi mismo en sus ojos, empiezo a pensar que me he quedado en el cuerpo de esa mujer de la cual ni siquiera supe su nombre, es absurdo, me lo digo mil veces al dia, pero siento que voy a vivir unido a ella para siempre y que probablemente pase el mismo tiempo arrepintiéndome de no haberme quedado junto a ella.

La mitad de la noche la paso en vela y la otra mitad la paso soñando con ella, con su piel de terciopelo, con sus ojos de azul infinito, se que mi esposa lo ha notado, he cambiado me dice, está claro que ella sabe que suelo tener aventuras, pero por primera vez la noto nerviosa, supongo que nadie había significado una amenaza para ella, hasta ahora.

Después de mi papel estelar en la escena del desayuno de cada mañana, abandonó mi casa, hace mucho que no me despido de nadie más que de mi pequeño hijo que aun no entiende a donde me voy todo el día; cuando llego a las oficinas de FOX saludo a un par de agentes que me topo en el camino hasta que llegó con los productores y creadores del nuevo proyecto, una de las asistentes me entrega las carpetas que corresponden a los castings que realizaremos hoy, yo doy una ojeada rápida a cada una, nadie que me interese, mi estándar se ha elevado un millón de veces en una semana, llegó a la última carpeta y no encuentro ninguna fotografía de referencia, le pregunto a Hart, el creador de la serie, y me dice que tengo que verla en persona, que es una actriz novata, pero lo tiene intrigado, yo hago una anotación sobre lo que él me dice, aunque me siento incomodo de no poder ponerle un rostro a ese nombre, Emily, tendrá que ser buena para que la aceptaran de último minuto.

 **Uff... ya el proximo capitulo es el ultimo y aun no se han vuelto a ver!, que se imaginan que va a pasar cuando eso pase? dejenme sus reviews quiero saber sin les esta gustando.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta historia ha sido creada sin intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi Emily y David son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos.**

-Emily -

Al fin el día del casting ha llegado, mi hermana ya me tenía un poco harta con el tema, obligandome a ensayar una y otra vez, haciendo investigaciones para mí, obligándome a leer sus investigaciones, decía que era lo normal a la hora de interpretar un personaje, empaparte con todo el tema, al menos tenía algo que enseñarme, a pesar de ser la más pequeña había tenido más suerte a la hora de encontrar proyectos, así que aunque me fastidiara terminaba haciéndole caso, me despido de Zooey desde mi coche y ella comienza a lanzarme besos, siento como si fuera mi primer día de clases, los nervios se han apoderado de mi estómago, apenas pude comer una tostada con mermelada y temo que mi cuerpo la rechace en algún momento; por fortuna los estudios Fox están bastante accesibles para mi, solo hago veinte minutos de camino en donde intento, realmente intento, olvidarme de los nervios, pero para ser sincera eso no es posible.

Llego a una oficina y como en la mayoría de los casting no soy la única que espera, una chica muy amable se acerca para pedirme mis datos y darme otra copia del libreto, es idéntica a la que yo había estudiado así que apenas y la hojeo, observó a las demás en espera y me sorprende ver a chicas muy parecidas a mi, todas con el pelo moreno y pinta de intelectuales, sin duda no hay nada que desmoralice más que un casting para televisión, te hace recordar que no eres unica, que solo eres parte de un estereotipo, sin embargo me tranquiliza notar que no soy la única con lo nervios a flor de piel, una chica aun lado de mi se levanta cada dos por tres a fumarse un cigarro, me ofrece pero yo niego con la cabeza, jamas le haría eso a mi cuerpo; veo una a una pasar a la habitación donde supongo están los productores y los creadores de la serie, y todas han salido con malas noticias "nosotros te llamamos" escucho decir una y otra vez, lo que traducido al idioma de los productores quiere decir "no nos interesas", he escuchado varias veces esas palabras hacia mi así que he tenido que averiguar su significado, mis nervios aumentan cuando me convierto en la última en espera, la joven que me atendió al principio me hace señas para que pase, respiro hondo y atravieso la puerta, como lo pensaba tienen una pequeña escenografía armada, y los productores y creadores están sentados alrededor, uno de ellos me ve y se acerca, su cara es amable y familiar,

-Emily adelante, que gusto - dice dándome la mano y yo la estrecho intentando poner una sonrisa, no por que no me agrade, sino porque mi cerebro ha olvidado cómo hacerlo, -ven quiero que conozcas a David - al escuchar el nombre se me dispara el pulso pero imagino a Zooey diciendo "que probabilidad hay de que sea él, existen millones de personas con ese nombre"

Camino a su lado tratando de mantener la calma, a su paso saludó a un productor y a la misma Kathy Reichs que es a quien interpretaré en este show, por fin llegamos hasta el otro lado de la sala donde mi compañero de escena está distraído con el libreto, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al notar su perfil, siento que mi cabeza me está jugando una mala broma pero entonces sus ojos se clavan en los míos, supongo que su expresión es solo un reflejo de la mía, nos quedamos estupefactos, mi cerebro simplemente se ha fundido y ha muerto, no soy capaz de pensar en nada, solo que las probabilidades han perdido el día de hoy, por un segundo noto una media sonrisa en sus labios y al fondo escucho las voces de Hart, el creador de la serie,

-El es David Boreanaz, te ayudará en esta escena - dice y el actores extiende su mano hacia mi,

-Ella es Emily Deschanel, es de quien te había hablado - y así de pronto los dos somos conscientes de quien somos,

-Boreanaz -escucho su apellido salir de mis labios, es como terminar de armar un rompecabezas, lo saludo rozando su mano, nuevamente, la electricidad recorre mi cuerpo, eso que sentí en el taxi aquella noche todo vuelve en esa caricia,

-Deschanel -contesta él y su sonrisa ya no es disimulada, sin embargo la mia se opaca, un brillo tintinea ante mis ojos, proviene de la mano que descansa a su costado, es el brillo dorado que solo poseen los anillos de matrimonio,

Él sigue mi mirada y su sonrisa se esfuma igual que mi mano de la suya, intenta no soltarme pero piensa demasiado lento, yo ya estoy fuera de su alcance, niego casi imperceptiblemente y deseo salir corriendo, pero la voz del caballero junto a nosotros me vuelve a la realidad,

-Espera te apellidas Deschanel?, Como Caleb Deschanel? -intento contenerme y concentrarme en las preguntas,

-Si, es mi padre - digo casi sin pensarlo, David se mueve nervioso en su sitio y guarda su mano izquierda, en la que lleva el anillo, en la bolsa de sus jeans, pero ya es demasiado tarde para los dos,

-Valla podría dirigirnos algún capítulo, estaria muy bien no lo crees David? - el creador de la serie está tan emocionado que ni siquiera a notado que su sala se ha vuelto de hielo,

-claro, supongo que estaría bien -

-seguro que él lo haría encantado -yo aparento compartir la misma emoción que él pero en mi mente solo puedo ver la mano de David escondiéndose, intentó recordar si lo traía esa noche, si mi mente me jugó algún tipo de broma y todo fue imaginación mía, pero sé que no lo fue, el asistente de casting se acerca a nosotros obviamente porque nos estamos retrasando,

-bien, entonces pongámonos a lo nuestro, Emily quieres unos minutos? -

-no, estoy bien -me apresuro a responder quiero salir de esto lo más pronto posible,

-bien, todos a sus lugares -

Se escucha el movimiento de todos al mismo tiempo, David que sigue parado frente a mi me señala mi sitio, yo no le agradezco solo me paro en las marcas, mi respiración se acelera y necesito respirar con más fuerza, supongo que él nota mi nerviosismo me mira y por un instante vaciló en acercarse o no, pero cuando lo hace su mano busca la mía, yo rechazo el gesto lo más disimuladamente que me es posible y él entiende que está fuera de lugar, da unos pasos hacia atrás pero su mirada no se aparta de mí,

-podrás hacerlo? - no logro percibir si está preocupado o dudando de mi pero me molesta su pregunta, no la respondo simplemente me doy la vuelta como marca en el libreto, yo tengo que estar de espaldas a él,

El Director del casting me pregunta a señas si estoy lista y yo asiento con la cabeza, tomó aire y empieza la escena,

"-Sabía que estarías aquí tu terapia es tirar al blanco y las artes marciales así es como lo resuelves todo - me vuelvo para mirarlo un segundo y luego vuelvo a lo mío -¿quién sino tú sabe los fragil que puede ser la vida? - lo escucho acercarse y es mi turno de dar la vuelta

\- ¿Tal vez un ex francotirador del ejército que se convirtió en agente del FBI? - sonrisa irónica era lo que marcaba en el guión, pero yo añado el enojo natural que provoca ver su sonrisa triunfante,

-¿A caso me estuviste investigando?- no respondo el libreto no lo señala, solo continuo sin apartar la vista de el,

-Puedo? - en la historia mi personaje está en un campo de tiro, pero en realidad no tenemos ni pistolas ni blanco en el casting,

-Claro! -hago una seña como si realmente señalará la mesa de tiro,

-Gracias -el finge hacer un tiro que supuestamente no da en el centro del blanco,

-Eras mejor en tu época de francotirador?- me siento plana, sin emociones, hago la pregunta y lo veo dedicando un vistazo a nuestro público,

-Supongo que sí - ha bajado el tono, el debe ser el del carácter fuerte de los personajes y sin embargo esta modificando el guión, me lo esta poniendo más fácil y por alguna razón eso realmente me molesta, - los francotiradores sabemos mucho de asesinos- se acerca más hacia mi y yo doy un paso atrás solo para encontrarme con la pared en mi espalda, no tenía idea que el espacio se reduciría tanto, y que el fuera a poner ese tono como si intentara envolverme en sus palabras -el senador no tiene pinta de asesino -

-Y el acosador si? - me apresuro a preguntar como dice en el libreto y observo a mis dos lados buscando poner más espacio entre nosotros pero él recarga su mano en la pared junto a mi rostro,

-En mi opinión el esta loco y eso lo hace peligroso -se acerca cada vez más hacia mí dejándome totalmente arrinconada,

Es tu intuición la que habla no? -mi voz se quiebra, y el sonríe, solo basta esa sonrisa para que me hierva la sangre, sus palabras vuelve a mi mente "podrás hacerlo?" el no se refería a la escena se refería a estar asi, tan cerca de el como no deseaba estarlo,

-Los científicos no resuelven asesinatos - su cuerpo está practicamente sobre el mío, su rostro esta a unos centímetros solamente - lo resuelven tipos como yo haciendo miles de preguntas una y otra vez hasta que descubren quienes mienten y quienes no, -no es solo su tono lo que me molesta, también su mirada que cambia cada dos por tres de mis ojos a mi labios,

-A esa chica la mataron en un suelo de cemento aún debe haber rastros de su sangre en ese suelo -casi olvido mi última línea y me decepciono, la escena a pasado demasiado rápido y no he dado nada de mi misma, solo he intentado no correr a los brazos del hombre que me mintió descaradamente,

-eres una científica increíble -su sonrisa esta frente a mi y de pronto hace un gesto de querer acercarse a mi boca pero se retracta, -pero no resuelves asesinatos, los policías como yo si - es la última línea de la escena yo tengo que salir intimidada del lugar y realmente asi me siento, intimidada, pero también herida, siento las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos que aún están clavados en los suyos, quito su brazo para salir de su prisión pero en vez de salir vuelvo a acercarme, quiero gritarle, quiero demostrarle que no me ha importado, que soy mejor que todas las mujeres con las que seguramente ha jugado, me acerco más de lo que él lo hizo y pongo mi dedo en su pecho con demasiada firmeza, se que le estoy haciendo daño y no me detengo, toda la sala está en completo silencio, los ojos de David están muy abiertos, la careta se le ha caído y su respiracion se entorpece,

-Estas diciendo que científicos como yo -esto no es parte del libreto, me lo invento yo sola, se que tendrá consecuencias pero me niego dejarlo con la última palabra, él respira aliviado al notar que continuó "actuando" -no resolvemos asesinatos y los policías si - ahora soy yo quien sonríe descaradamente - pruébalo -hago su tactica de acercarme a sus labios y cuando él va a hacer lo mismo me separo sin quitar mi dedo de su pecho -se un policía - he terminado, con él, con esta audición, con cualquier recuerdo de esa noche.

-David-

Estoy tan sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar que no tengo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Emily, mi Emily ya ha salido de la sala, escuchó a Hart hablándole pero ella no responde, toma sus cosas y sale a toda prisa, yo le pido a mi jefe que me permita ser yo quien vaya por ella y así lo hago, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, gritó su nombre y ella me mira pero no se detiene, cuando al fin está a mi alcance tomo su mano, quiero abrazarla quiero besarla, por Dios quiero que se quede pero cuando tomo su mano ella se zafa de mi agarre y lo siguiente que hace es estamparse contra mi rostro, hasta ahora he creído que todo era un sueño, una alucinación pero me desorienta el golpe, puedo ver sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y me duele más que nada ser yo el causante, me acerco a ella luchó contra sus manos y la abrazo es todo lo que quiero,

-Em, lo lograste, el papel es tuyo - le digo mientras ella lucha por salir de mi abrazo, -los haz vuelto locos - ella deja de luchar y escucho sus sollozos sobre mi pecho,

Me separo y limpio sus mejillas, su mirada me derrite aún está enojada, aparta mi mano izquierda de su rostro y pasa uno de sus dedos por mi argolla, me duele tanto el pecho que temo que me este dando un infarto, no dudo un segundo pongo mi otra mano en su nuca y la acerco a mí, la beso, pruebo de nuevo sus labios, me vuelven más loco que aquella noche, no puedo creer que mis sentimientos hayan crecido tanto desde el ultimo dia que la vi, ella duda un poco y luego se deja llevar, pero cuando estoy por acercarla a mi cuerpo ella me separa y de nuevo su palma está contra mi rostro,

-pero qué te pasa a ti con las cachetadas? - no es que me moleste estoy consciente de que me lo merezco pero desearía estarla besando en vez de hacer esto,

-no vuelvas a hacer eso - las lágrimas en su rostro han cesado pero su mirada está llena de furia y toda dirigida justamente hacia mi,

-Emily, deja que te explique - de nuevo vuelvo a buscar su cercanía pero debo estar loco si creo que ella volvería a bajar la guardia,-esto…-digo señalando el anillo en mi dedo -esto no es lo que tú piensas- mi frase a sonado tan cliché que yo mismo me decepciono

-Claro- sonríe con ironía y se seca las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro-vas por la vida con tu porte de seudo actor famoso- no aparta la mirada de mi - tomas a las mujeres a tu antojo, juegas con sus sentimientos, - su voz no se quiebra en ningún momento y yo siento que me ha caído un balde de agua helada- y juegas con los sentimientos de tu esposa, eres un mentiroso,- la única persona que me ha importado, la única con quien realmente podía ser otra persona, es la que tiene el peor concepto de mí y sé que ella ya me ha juzgado y su veredicto es tan certero como doloroso - no pienso trabajar nunca contigo- noto la furia pasando por sus ojos

-no hagas esto Emily no me culpes a mi de esto, no lo rechaces por mi- me acerco a ella, no la toco solo quiero que entienda que ya no voy a herirla,

-te odio -no se que hay en esa palabra que me revienta escucharla, soy yo quien está corriendo tras de ella, soy yo quien se siente como una mierda por lo que le hizo pero quiero arreglarlo y ella me odia,

-me odias?, no soy tu padre, ambos somos adultos yo no te obligue a nada -soy un patan, soy un idiota, lo he hecho la he vuelto a herir veo la sombra de una lágrima por sus ojos,

-no te atrevas ..- su voz es casi un sollozo y yo vuelvo a intentar acercarme pero es demasiado tarde he hecho lo último que quería, lastimarla.

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESPERANDO MIS HISTORIAS, NO TENGO PALABRAS.**


End file.
